stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
City of Stars
City of Stars is the second book in the Stravaganza series by Mary Hoffman, and A Sting in the Tail is the corresponding short storystravaganza.co.uk. Synopsis Georgia is an ordinary girl, living in London with her mother, stepfather and bully of a stepbrother and coping with the difficulties of growing up. But all that changes when she buys a tiny figurine in the form of a winged horse and suddenly finds herself swept up into the world of the Stravagante. Her talisman, the figurine, transports her to Remora the Talian parallel to Siena, Italy. There she meets Lucien, the Stravagante we first met in City of Masks and many other fascinating people who are in the midst of preparing for the Stellata, the city's annual horse race. Intrigue, romance, and the rare appearance of a true winged horse ensure an exciting adventure to rival the first in this captivating series. Contents * Prologue: The Flying Horse * 1. Families * 2. A New Stravagante * 3. A City Divided * 4. A Ghost * 5. The Shadow of Doubt * 6. The Youngest Son * 7. A Harp Plays in Santa Fina * 8. The Manoush * 9. Written in the Stars * 10. Luciano's Story * 11. The Sound of Drums * 12. A Circle of Cards * 13. A Courtship * 14. Wings * 15. A Ghost in the Palace * 16. First Flight * 17. Translation * 18. Rivals * 19. The Dirt Goes Down * 20. Flying Colours * 21. Go and Return a Winner * 22. Star Riders * 23. The Ram on Fire * 24. Nets of Gold * 25. The Shadow Falls * Epilogue: The Thirteenth Rider * A Note on the Stellata and the Palio * di Chimici family tree Characters *Georgia O'Grady, the protagonist, a lonely and underconfident girl. *Maura O'Grady, Georgia's mother, a social worker. *Ralph Lewis, Georgia's stepfather, an electrician. *Russell Lewis, Georgia's abusive stepbrother. *Mortimer Goldsmith, an antique shop owner in Islington. *Paolo Montalbani, the Horsemaster of the Ram, a Stravagante. *Cesare Montalbani, Paolo's eldest son and an accomplished horseman. *Gaetano di Chimici, the third son of Duke Niccolò di Chimici, a scholarly young man. *Falco di Chimici, the youngest son of Duke Niccolò, he adores his older brother Gaetano and loves their father, even though he has no illusions about what his father is truly capable of. Falco’s mother died a year ago. *Duke Niccolò di Chimici, head of the powerful and rich di Chimici family. *Ferdinando di Chimici, Pope Lenient VI and the Prince of Remora, he is second son of the previous Duke of Giglia and Duke Niccolò’s younger brother. *Francesca Albani, the daughter of Jacopo the Younger, childhood sweetheart of Gaetano. *Alice Greaves, a new girl at Barnsbury Comprehensive who befriends Georgia. Cover Gallery StravaStars.jpg|Original Cover City of stars.jpg|Newer Cover city of stars variant.jpg|Hardback without jacket city of stars thai cover.jpg|City of Stars, Thai cover city of stars ukrainian cover.jpg|City of Stars, Ukrainian cover city of stars german cover.jpg|City of Stars, German cover German stars.jpg|City of Stars, German cover variant French City of Stars.jpg|City of Stars, French cover Icelandic stars.jpg|City of Stars, Icelandic cover Mestozvezd slovenia .jpg|City of Stars, Slovenian cover portuguese stars.jpeg|City of Stars, Portuguese cover Stars - variant portguese.jpg|City of Stars, Portuguese cover variant city of stars mexican.jpg|City of Stars, Mexican cover israeli stars.jpg|City of Stars, Israeli cover japanese stars part 1.jpg|City of Stars - Part One, Japanese cover japanese stars part 2.jpg|City of Stars - Part Two, Japanese cover city of stars chinese.png|City of Stars, Chinese cover Notes and References Category:Stravaganza Series